beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Salamander E230ES
Samurai Saramanda E230ES is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Stone Face: Saramanda (サラマンダ) The Stone Face depicts the mythical salamander. The design has a cartoon-like depiction of the salamander, with its head grinning and glaring to the right, with fiery eyes. It shows its lizard-like body ending in its tail curving behind it. The salamander has small arms and legs, with fire-like details; while the salamander itself is engulfed in flames. The design overall, is with lime-green fumes and a white outline. Warrior Wheel: Saramanda (サラマンダ) Appearance Saramanda has a silver body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptilian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Saramanda on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well as featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Saramanda, is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive play Synchrom Salamander can be placed beneath Ifrit. However, Ifrit can also be placed beneath Salamander. Overall Customization(s) Leviathan salmander E230WB/JSB (defence) Element Wheel: Samurai (サムライ) Attack: ★★★★★★ Defense: None Stamina: ★ *'Weight:' 5.28 grams Appearance Samurai is a crystal wheel that carries a circular design, though with some cuts and gaps on it, as well. Samurai features various square-like designs around and as with all, Samurai has a crystal. This crystal, while in a circular shape, is designed to fit into the hole of a Chrome Wheel. It's attack is meant to be like that of a samurai's katana Performance and competitive use Samurai can be placed either above or beneath the Salamander Chrome Wheel. Overall Customization(s) Spin Track: Elevator 230 (E230) *'Weight: '''7.4 grams Appearance Elevator 230 (E230) is the very first variant of 230 and with it, a gimmick is carried. E230 can be thought of as BD145, yet on a 230 height. A large disk, similar in appearance and width to BD145 is around at a 23.0mm Track of height. This plays a role on its gimmick. Performance and competitive use E230's intended use is when in the Zero-G stadiums, the disk is meant to move upwards and downwards, just like an elevator. With it, it's meant to provide control as to not becoming knocked out of the stadium and stay inside. The disk appears to move the higher the Bey moves in the Stadium. For instance, if the Bey moves up along the stadium's slope, the disk tends to move up, the opposite happens for moving downwards however. Customization(s) Overall Performance Tip: Eternal Sharp (ES) *'Weight:''' 1.0 grams Eternal Sharp features a free-spinning tip attached to a metal shaft which is held by the Bottom. The part was one of the most heavily anticipated parts in the MFB lineup when first announced, but ES is actually a hugely disappointing part in terms of performance. Firstly, ES lacks a metal bearing, which would significantly reduce the friction between the free-spinning tip and the rest of the Bottom. All of the best free-spinning tips, notably Bearing Core, had NSK Shield Bearings which allowed unhindered spin. Secondly, the tip shape of ES is not conducive to optimum Stamina; the sharp nature of the Bottom means it is easily destabilized. As all Sharp tips do, Eternal Sharp also has trouble regaining balance, hence making this a poor choice for Stamina. That said, ES still remains superior to BS and S as Stamina Bottoms. This is a good Tip for Starters/Beginners who would like to focus on Stamina, but don't have top tier parts like WD, EWD, SD and PD. Depending on your angle of launch, ES has been shown moving at the speed of an SF Bottom and also with barely movement at all. ES also gives the Bey the ability to tilt at an extremely low level (the Fusion Wheel is about 8mm) without floor scrapes. This gives it a huge advantage when destabilized or when facing Attack types. It is also and exceptionally high bottom, changing a 125 Spin Track height user's height to that of a 145 Track. It is outclassed by EWD, WD, AS and B:D. The height of this bottom is also shown to be pretty useful on Flame Libra T125ES, as it causes the bey to jump and somehow lowers the Attack impact when hit directly. Trivia *This is the second Random Booster Beyblade to have an E230 Spin Track, the first being Thief Phoenic E230GCF. Category:Beyblades Category:Shogun Steel Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Fire Element Category:Balance Types